He Deserves Another Chance
by donnabella2k7
Summary: Hinata sends Itachi to the past to change his past.After changing his and Sasuke's past, everything was turning out well until a tragedy strikes and Hinata kills the entire Hyuuga clan. Can Itachi and Sasuke give up their new life to save Hinata's IxHxS
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEOPLE ! WHILE I WAS WRITING JASHINIST, I THOUGH OF A GREAT FAN FICTION STORY ! IT'S AN ITACHIxHINATA FAN FICTION ! **

**WELL HERE IT IS.....**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In a dark peace full night, in the dark dept of the Konoha forest, a small lake shines with the moon light. There Hinata Hyuuga stands looking at the great view already aware that someone is nearing her location. A rustle came from the bush behind her and out came a man whom she has known for a long time. Her childhood friend and the man she was betrothed to. The Uchiha heir and the man responsible for the Uchiha Massacre. Him Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi walked towards Hinata and stopped a few feet behind her. " Hinata..." whispered Itachi as he closed the gap between her and him by embracing her back.

Hinata responding to Itachi's action, spun arouond and embraced him. Itachi pulled away slightly and leaned down and gave Hinata a very passionate kiss. After a few momnets of passionate kissing, they both pulled away and looked into each others eyes. They smiled at each other and sat near the lake in each others arms.

" It's been 8 long years since I last saw you Hina-hime." Itachi said as he played with a strand of Hinata's long hair. " I've missed you soo much." He said in a whisper as he held her tighter.

" I've missed you soo much too and I'm so sorry Itachi-kun , I'm really sorry. " Hinata said as she sobbed into his chest.

" Hinata-chan...what are you apologizing for ?" He lifted her chin so she can look at him. He wiped the tears in her eyes and kissed some of them away.

" I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time to tell you the vision I had. " Hinata said as she is consumed with more tears.

" Hinata... you had a vision of the future that night ?" Itachi asked as he recalled that Hinata has the byakugan that can see the future.

Hinata shook her head. " No I had a vision from the past..." Itachi looked shocked .

" But, I though you can only see the future ? " Itachi said as he looked down at Hinata.

" I though so too but I was wrong. I can see both the future and the past. " She said as her tears lessened. " I was going to tell you the vision but it was too late. I tried looking for you but I never saw you again up until now that is..."

" Hinata... what did you see ? " Itachi said as he looked down at Hinata.

" Itachi...you know that I know what the real reason is on why you really killed your clan right ? "

Itachi nodded. " Yes. I figured you'd know since you might have seen it in one of your visions."

" Ok so remember when your father said you had to attend a meeting with the other Uchihas about the 'plan' ?"

" Yes, but I didn't go since I had to report to the 3rd Hokage. " Itachi recalled the memory clearly .

" Well if you had attended that meeting you'd find that it was unneccesary...for you to have killed your entire clan." Hinata said as she looked down avoiding Itachi's gaze.

Itachi looked at Hinata with widen eyes. " W-what are you trying to say ? " Itachi stuttered for the first time as he looks at Hinata.

" In that meeting your father.... he....he decided to call off the Uchiha's betrayal against the Leaf Village..." Hinata broke off not wanting to say anything more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THERE WE ISN'T IT A COOL FANFICTION. WELL i GOT A NEW FEEL FOR THIS STORY I'M GOING TO MAKE IT A SASUKExHINATAxITACHI LOVE TRIANGLE. nEXT CHAPTHER WILL COME LATER ON TODAY. READ MY OTHER FANFICTION 'JASHINIST' CHAPTHER 13 OF THAT STORY WILL BE COMING SOON.**


	2. Hinata 1

**THIS IS HINATA'S POV ON THE FIRST CHAPTHER. I'M SORRY TO JASHINIST READERS...I MIGHT NOT BE UPLOADING A CHAPTER FOR ABOUT ANOTHER MONTH OR MAYBE 2 WEEKS.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Looking at this lake reminds me of him. 'When well I see him again ? ' I always ask myself as days go by with me not being able to see him. ' If only I had made it to him on time I would have been able to...' I stop myself from thinking that though as I blame myself for his and Sasuke's suffering. ' He deserves a new life...another chance...' I think to myself as I bend down near the lake's shore.

I placed my fingers on the lake's surface and created ripples with my finger tips. I felt a familiar chaka coming my way. ' Something or someone is coming. ' I calmly stood up and continued to look at the lake reflecting the moon's bright light.

A rustle came from a nearing bush behind me. I hear a figure stepping out of the bushes and walk towards me. The wind belew and I smelled a familiar scent of fresh apples, at that moment I knew who it was.

" Hinata..." my body shifted a little as he said my name. I felt him come closer and then he embraced me from behind. ' It's him...it really is him...' I felt happy knowing that after all these years I finally get to see him again.

My feelings for him took over my body as I spun around and embraced him. ' I've missed him soo much. These past years have been filled with nothing but guilt for me...' He slightly pulled away from me and he leaned down gently brushing his warm lips against mine. We were both captured by the kiss as we both deepend it putting all of our lust, desire, passion and love into it.

After the great reunion kiss, we both pulled apart breathless. We looked at each other and smiled. He held me in his arms as I did him. We sat down near the lake under the moon lit night.

Itachi looks up at the sky and down back at me as I leaned my body at his chest. " It's been 8 long years since I last saw you Hina-hime. " I've missed that nickname. He stroked my hair and played with a strand. " I've missed you soo much." He says as he pulls me into a tight embrace.

The guilt that have been inside me all these years finally broke me down as I weep in his arms. " I've missed you soo much too and I'm so sorry Itachi-kun , I'm really sorry. " I know my words aren't enough. His world could have been better if I had only made it in time. ' I'm really sorry...' I think to myself as my voice is overpowered by sobbing.

" Hinata-chan...what are you apologizing for ?" Itachi lifted my chin with his finger so that I can look at him. Seeing me in tears, he wiped some of them away and kissed the rest.

I think it's time for me to tell him the truth, but how ? " I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time to tell you the vision I had. " My eyes shed more tears as I recall the damn vision I had 8 years ago.

" Hinata... you had a vision of the future that night ? " Itachi already know that my byakugan can allow me to see things in time but theres more to it...

I shook my head saying no " No I had a vision from the past..." I look at Itachi and see a shock look upon his face.

" But, I though you can only see the future ? " Thats what I though too...but not until I had that vision.

" I though so too but I was wrong. I can see both the future and the past. " My tears lessened as I recall more about that day. " I was going to tell you about the vision but it was too late. I tried looking for you but I never saw you again up until now that is..." I don't want to say anymore...I cant take this...

" Hinata... what did you see ? " I really hoped that he wouldn't ask me that but I guess he has the right to know the truth. I need to break this to him slowly.

" Itachi...you know that I know what the real reason is on why you really killed your clan right ? " What you did was very noble but...I'm really sorry....

Itachi nodded in response. " Yes. I figured you'd know since you might have seen it in one of your visions." Yes I did but I saw something else...

' Break it to him slowly. ' I tell myself. " Ok so remeber when your father said you had to attend a meeting with the other Uchihas about the 'plan' ? " I'm trying to make this as simple as I can but I dont think I can.

" Yes, but I didn't go since I had to report to the 3rd Hokage. " Itachi recalled the memory clearly but theres more to that meeting that he should know about.

Pull yourself together Hinata. You can do this." Well if you had attended that meeting you'd find that it was unneccesary...for you to have killed your entire clan." I say as I look down not being able to handle his response to my sentence.

I can feel his eyes on me. " W-what are you trying to say ? " Itachi stuttered for the first time...I guess it's sinking in...

I'm sorry but...Itachi you need to know the truth." In that meeting your father.... he....he decided to call off the Uchiha's betrayal against the Leaf Village..." I break off not wanting to say more. I'm really sorry you had to hear this now... please forgive me...

**READ THE AUTHOR P.S. NOTE REALLY IMPORTANT INFO IS STORED IN THERE !!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WELL THERES HINATA'S POV UP NEXT IS ITACHI'S POV THEN SASUKE'S WHERE EVER HE IS BUT I KNOW IS THAT HIS NOT IN THIS CHAPTER SO HIS SOMEWHERE ELSE BUT CLOSE TO OUR HEROINE.** **SORRY TO THE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER OF JASHINIST BUT I REALLY WANT TO WORK ON THIS FANFICTION RIGHT NOW CAUSE IDEAS JUST KEEP COMING. DONT WORRY I DONT HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK FOR JASHINIST, THE IDEAS ARE JUST OVER POWERED BY THIS FANFICTION'S IDEA. PLUS I'M THINKNING ABOUT WRITING A ' SKIP BEAT ' FANFICTION NEXT. NEW ANIME I SAW RECENTLY CHECK IT OUT.**


	3. Itachi 1

**OK PEOPLE...THIS IS ITACHI'S POV OF THE FIRST CHAPTER. SASUKE'S POV WILL BE COMING NEXT.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The night...the moon...it reminds me soo much about her...It's been years since I last saw her. " When will I see her again ? " I always ask that...I wonder if she is thinking the same thing I am ?

This forest...I never would have guessed that I would be here right now. I wish I can see her again...I sit on this tree branch wondering when I'll see her again...isn't that pathetic...To think that after all these years I would have forgotten about her...but I can't... it's too hard for me to forget her. I didn't think that I would put all my love in one person...not my mother...not even my brother...only her...

I get up from the branch and look at the moon...Even now...she's always on my mind..." I want to see her again..." I say to myself as I think about her.

I start jumping from tree to tree...I need to get out of this forest as soon as possible...then I felt it...a familiar chakra near by...could it be her ? I stop dead on my tracks as I turn around and look at the direction of the chakra source. Maybe it is her...I go back and make my way to the source...

Nearing it, I hear something...the sound of water...a lake is near by...I crept up behind a bush as I see a figure standing in front of a lake in the reflecting light of the moon...The damn bush made a rustle and now my cover is blown. I step out of the bush and walk towards the figure...from the looks of it's back, I can tell it's a woman...her long dark hair reached her mid back...I stop a few feet behind her and then the wind blew...

_' This scent...lavenders and lilacs...' _There's no mistaking it...it's her..." Hinata..." I saw her body shift as I said her name. I walk closer towards her and then my emotions took over...my arms wrapped themselves around her...I've missed this feeling...I've missed her...

She turned around and wrapped her arms around me...I've missed her soo much...I pulled away and leaned my head close to hers...then we both locked lips...her lips were soft...just as I'd always expected...we both deepened the kiss putting all of our sealed emotions for each other into it...I held her tighter...not wanting to let her go...her warmth embraced my cold heart and melted it away....

We both pulled apart after the kiss and I looked into her eyes...she smiled and I did the same...I held her once more as she did me and we sat next to the lake in each others arms under the moon's shining light.

I look up at the sky thanking who ever is up there. After all these years I finally got to touch her...to hold her...She leans her body against my chest. " It's been 8 long years since I last saw you Hina-hime. " It's been soo long that I just realized how much I've missed that nickname.

It's true what they say _' Time makes the heart fonder. '_ Yes it's true...my heart, body, mind and soul are all fond of her. She owns them for she is the only one who can. I stoked her hair with my hand and played with some of her hair strands.

Thinking back I've really missed this. " I've missed you soo much." My emotions took over and I tightly embraced her. Holding her tightly in my arms never felt soo good. I was enjoying the moment until I heard the one thing that I could not take...it was her sobbing...

She grasped my shirt and started crying. It was breaking my heart slowly as she cried. " I've missed you soo much too and I'm so sorry Itachi-kun , I'm really sorry. " Confusion has made it's way upon my exterior. ' What is she apologizing for ? '

I look down at her and watch as she cries. The pain of seeing this is eating away at me slowly but surely. " Hinata-chan...what are you apologizing for ?" ' I need to know and I need to know now. ' I lift her head up so she can look at me directly and so I can look at hers. The tears continued to flow down her cheeks. I wiped them away but more followed so I kissed them all away.

I looked back at her and it seemed like she calmed down. " I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time to tell you the vision I had. " I froze at my spot. _' She had a vision back then but when ?'_ She shed more tears.

" Hinata... you had a vision of the future that night ? " I can only think of that night and no others. She shook her head. _' So it wasn't about that day. '_ " No I had a vision from the past..." I instantly froze, shock took over my mind. _' Vision about the past ? '_ That's impossible...she can only see visions about the future.

" But, I though you can only see the future ? " She looks down.

" I though so too but I was wrong. I can see both the future and the past. " I noticed that her tears lessened which is a great relief. " I was going to tell you about the vision but it was too late. I tried looking for you but I never saw you again up until now that is..."

Ok so she can see anything in time but what does that have to do with anything she's trying to say ? What is it that she saw ? " Hinata... what did you see ? " I need to know...what is causing this...?

" Itachi...you know that I know what the real reason is on why you really killed your clan right ? " Ah yes...that...

I looked at her and nodded my head " Yes. I figured you'd know since you might have seen it in one of your visions." Your visions...

I continue to look at her and noticed that she looked as if she was contemplating on telling me what was wrong. I was about to say something but she interrupted me and said. " Ok so remember when your father said you had to attend a meeting with the other Uchihas about the 'plan' ? "

How can I not remember. That was the day I decided to kill my clan. " Yes, but I didn't go since I had to report to the 3rd Hokage. " the memory is still soo fresh in my mind like it happened yesterday.

." Well if you had attended that meeting you'd find that it was unneccesary...for you to have killed your entire clan." _What..._Shock filled my face. She looked down after telling me this.

" W-what are you trying to say ? " That was the first time I stuttered. _How weak . _Is this some kind of joke ? Hinata...what did you see ?

." In that meeting your father.... he....he decided to call off the Uchiha's betrayal against the Leaf Village..." Now I'm completely frozen. Father had canceled the attack on Konoha ?

Pure shock filled my now widened eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------

**AS PROMISED THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED MORE THAN THE OTHER ONES BECAUSE YOU VOTED FOR IT TO BE. **

**UP NEXT IS SASUKE'S POV ON THIS CHAPTER.**


End file.
